Divine Rapture
by Kickberry
Summary: When Aqua reaches rock bottom, she vents it all out on an unfortunate wizard. Yuri with a hint of other pairings. A/N: Open to continue, but completed for now.


Konosuba: Divine Rapture

A/N: Yes, this is not a RWBY story. The anime just recently ended, but this can continue for the right amount of 'motivation' which you can find on my Tumblr page (Kickberry). Enjoy, be sure to vote and/or comment.

* * *

A beautiful woman dragged her feet across the stone street in clothes that made her blue from head to toe – a theme deemed goddess-vogue. Always lively in the public scene, Aqua carried on this cloudy afternoon with a slump.

"Stupid Kazuma."

Aqua kicked a stray pebble, sent it rolling into an alleyway. She struck a can into the underside of a horse cart. Her growing fury made her skip towards a rubber ball - a child's plaything - and kick it. The blow sent the toy flying until it crashed through the glass of a window (a child was heard, asking, "Was that my ball?")

"Oh shit!" Aqua scurried away. She did this sloppily down the empty streets, unaware she was lucky that no witnesses were around. When she rounded a corner to find cover behind a wall, the woman sighed in relief.

"Thank me, I didn't want anyone to bill me for that mess." Aqua slid down the wall with her back until her head met her knees. "And that idiot would have blamed me for this too. That dumbass Kazuma, he thinks he's so smart."

She lifted her head with a smile. After she stood up, Aqua raised a hand towards the clouds above. "Ha, fuck him. How could he possibly do anything without me? He's forgotten that I'm a goddess; I have complete control over this world!

The insane woman waved her hand in a motion (some made-up magic bullshit). "I'll show him. By my command, part, you gloomy clouds! Make way for the light of the heavens to shine on this establishment!"

Thunder and lightning crisscrossed the sky before water droplets poured over the area. Aqua took on the full force of the sudden shower, became soaked within minutes. Despite her wet clothes - some hair strands stuck to her face - she never dropped her magnificent (pretentious) pose.

"It's okay. The world just needs a moment to accept my command."

Water streams fell from rooftops and pipes. Several splattered into Aqua, making her more drenched than ever. The last one, a literal river, rammed her into the wall. When the flood subsided, the woman coughed for air.

"It's okay because...because I'm a goddess who is loved by the world and her followers."

Aqua sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. When she looked down at her wet clothes, she clenched her fists. "I have a place in the heavens. My time here is short, so...so I can wake up from this nightmare."

The self-proclaimed god shivered. She breathed into her hands to keep them warm. Since her only solution - to go back home- was not acceptable, Aqua tried to think of anyone, anything that can put her out of the rain.

"Aqua?"

The goddess raised her head to see a well-endowed brunette in violet magician clothes. She recognized the new person as Wiz, the owner of a store - a failing one - called the Magic Item Shop (locally known as the Commerce Craphole).

"Wiz! What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to test this item." The shop owner waved her hand to make the stick it held move with the umbrella above. Its ebony color and drawn face - yellow eyes and mouth - reminded Aqua of a human event known as Halloween, a holiday responsible for a high count of diabetes and heart attacks.

Aqua eyed the umbrella with interest. "Is it enchanted? Why is it growing?"

"It absorbs hydro elements to charge for an attack. It's said to be useful against water-type enemies." Wiz whimpered as her knees buckled from the increased weight, the cover expanding wider above her head. "But I should have thought about the side-effects. Can you please help?"

The umbrella reached the size of a bull. This change forced Wiz to fall on top of her jiggling breasts (handy airbags). The big black item collapsed on top of the woman, forcing her head into her own pair of milk makers. "Help, please help! I can't breathe!"

Aqua panicked. As she struggled to raise the umbrella with shaky arms, she yelled, "It's getting bigger! What do I do; can it get smaller?!"

"Yes, with the safe word! I remember now, it's-."

The umbrella squished before it quivered. Its mouth opened to release a burst of white goo. This sticky liquid covered the women before it spilled over the entire area. Aqua coughed, "Gross, it smells like coconut! My arms, legs; why am I falling?!"

The goddess fell face-first into the ground. Wiz landed on her back; her breathing made her large chest go up and down. The umbrella rolled across the ground on its edge before it swelled up like a balloon.

"I'm sorry. This goo causes temporary paralysis. Oh dear, I may have to put a warning about using it on rainy days."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! It's more of a danger than help! You have to get rid of it!" Aqua's eyes rose as after the umbrella stretched into a larger size. When all she could do was twitch, she cried, "Wiz, it's growing again! Stop it!"

"I can't. There is no command to make it stop." Wiz groaned as the umbrella poked her cheek with its bulging fabric. "It could squeeze us to death in this small space. I'm sorry, but I will have to relieve it."

"No, I don't want it on me again!"

Aqua's pleas became drowned by a loud squish. A puddle of white slime slid out of the alley. The rain hardly had effect on this element; it continued to flood different sections of the town.

* * *

"What the hell is with this weather? We almost drowned back there!"

Aqua slapped her towel on top of a wooden counter. She glanced around to see a rainbow of trinkets stacked across lines of wall shelves. As usual, she wasn't. The overall space of this store was still full of the most complicated items a person did not desire to buy.

"The rain is acting odd." Wiz walked out of the backroom while she dried her hair with her own towel. "But it should be done by tomorrow. I think it may even slow down by midnight, so you should be able to go back home then."

"Home? I don't have a home." Aqua's nonchalance surprised Wiz. "As long as shithead Kazuma is in that place, I would rather live like a bum. Not that I need to, there should be people who would want to take care of me. After all, I am widely adored across the city."

While the goddess gushed at her own fantasy, Wiz frowned and took hold of two chairs. "That sounds unrealistic and severe. What happened for you to decide this?"

"Kazuma," Aqua hissed. Without a thanks, she planted her firm buttocks on top of the seat Wiz brought. "That asshole, he said a bunch of hurtful things. If he wanted to act like a beast, he should do all women a favor and get himself castrated so future brats like him would never walk this world!"

Wiz hovered hot tea on a saucer in front of Aqua - an offer for a beverage. The goddess swiped the item, and then took a long slurp from the container (like a rude bitch). During the drink, she noticed the breasts of her host bounce like they wanted her to notice their existence.

Allured by the sight of the ta-tas, Aqua finished her drink. "That bastard, scum of our beloved land! The way he spoke about me today; the gods should smite him for his crime. I should have that right!"

"Aqua, please take deep breaths." Wiz couldn't make eye contact with her outraged guest. She didn't even see the goddess eye her well-endowed figure (including that fine ass). "This shouldn't be so different from the previous...fights, right?"

"Wrong!" The goddess slammed her cup down against her exposed thigh. She bit her lip as the heat seared into the skin. "K-kazutrash went out of line. Can you believe what he said!"

Wiz lowered her eyebrows. "No, I don't. What did he say?"

"He said nobody loves me!" Aqua gulped down her tea. When she lowered the cup from her lips, she panted out loud with mouth open. Steam poured from the inner depths of her throat (burned herself because she - for the love of Eris - forgot about the drink's scalding temperature). "He said I'm such a constant screw-up, nobody in their right mind would ever want me, not even if I become a prostitute!"

Aqua expected Wiz to appear shocked. Instead, the calm listener sipped her tea before she cleared her throat.

"And why does that hurt you? By past accounts, Kazuma has said worse about you."

The goddess lowered her head. "Well, it's different this time. He was probably really angry because...I might have broken something that cost us a lot of money."

"What did you break?"

"A relic someone from Eris's group cherished." Aqua blew raspberries as she remembered the man who cried over what he called 'an act of desecration.' She also left out the part where she insulted him, leading to a session with a keeper of the law. This added an enforcement fee to their outrageous debt. "So yeah, that part is my fault, but Kazuma didn't have a right to act like a piece of shit after that."

Wiz scratched her cup with tender fingers. "And is what you've told me all he said?"

"Well, he also said that everything and everybody in my life is a sham." Aqua's pout lowered further. "He said nobody would love Mistress Aqua, nobody respects Holy Aqua, nobody would even desire the beautiful Aqua. That son-of-a-bitch mouthed off so much, it makes me wonder if he's ever going to graduate from his virgin status!"

The goddess buried her face into her hands. "And he said...he said if he left, then the party would be nothing without him. If we ever tried to make it on our own without him, we would end up losing everything."

Aqua's hands became drenched in tears. She looked up - revealed her tear-stricken face - to see Wiz had bitten her lip.

"That may sound terrible, but I'm confident the three of you can manage."

"No, we can't. That dumbass is right!" The goddess lightly pulled on her hair. "Even I can't deny that he's always the one calling the shots! Megumin and Darkness may not like his perverted ways, but they always look to him for a plan! And...and if I can't make things work between us, they'll probably go back home, leaving me to fend for myself."

While Aqua sniffed, Wiz rose from her seat. She stood next to the blue-haired goddess and asked, "So there is nobody else who can help you?"

"No, my life started with that idiot. And when he's trying to end it, I just...I just feel so lost." Aqua placed her head against the busty woman's stomach. "I feel scared...so stupid to think I was going to eviscerate the Demon King with him."

"Th-that's an interesting goal." Wiz pushed Aqua away; her body was deteriorating because of the goddess's holy tears. "If you need some time to gather your bearings, you're free to stay here."

Aqua blinked. "Really? I can stay here?"

"Sure, we are friends, aren't we?" The store owner offered a smile. Despite its common use, the expression felt refreshing for Aqua. "We may not be the best of companions, but we're more than strangers. As long as you can take a shift or two in the store, living together wouldn't be so bad."

The goddess damned the idea of hard labor, but she kept it to herself (she was a slouch with her old party, why not with the pushover, Wiz?). With a smile, she exclaimed, "Sure. Yeah, we can be the best roommates. I can use my charms to lure in the fattest, richest pigs and make them buy your crappy merchandise."

Aqua ignored Wiz's frown and wrapped an arm around the shop owner's shoulder. She laughed, "Hell yeah, this is way better than being an Adventurer. When we make it in the business, I'll buy the estate from Kazuma and make him work there under me, as my personal slave!"

Fire blazed from the goddess's eyes; she thirst for the blood of the one who caused her so much grief.

"But before we do anything, shouldn't you go see what he has to say?"

"What?" Aqua felt the comment douse the spark in her soul. "Why would I go listen to the shit that comes out of his garbage mouth?"

"Because you two just fought." Wiz pulled away from the goddess's one-armed embrace. "Please, go talk to him and see if he could forgive you. You two can probably work things out."

Aqua's face scrunched in anger. "Me? No, no, no; that shut-in neet needs to come ask for forgiveness from me."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, because sooner or later, he'll realize his mistake and want me back." The goddess crossed her arms and turned her head away with a huff. "I'd like to stay here until he finds enough sense to apologize to me."

Wiz replayed their previous conversation only to bring herself to the brink of migraine. "Bu-but what about the debt?"

"Eh, he's probably paid it off by now." Aqua's smile grew as she became comfortable with her spoiled perspective. "So until he finds me, I'll make myself comfortable here."

Wiz shook her head. Apparently, Aqua didn't have enough humility to accept the obvious faults she had spoken about (seriously, she just explained how she started the argument before by fucking up). The shop owner motioned her hands towards the door. "Then you should go stay at an inn, then arrive at the Adventuer Guild in the morning."

"What? But you said I could stay here."

"If you needed a place to stay," Wiz sighed, annoyed. "Kazuma needs to find you in a more obvious location."

Aqua hurled herself into Wiz. The force slammed the latter woman into the wooden wall. The sudden pain made her see stars (or rather, helmets of the former Beldia calling for her name).

"No! Please, let me stay!" The goddess looked up from Wiz's stomach, peeked over the edge of the huge cleavage. "I just can't let that idiot find me so easily! It's too weird and you're the only one who's willing to help me!"

When her sight returned, Wiz tried to lean away from her guest's hold. "Even if I wanted to, I'm busy restocking and testing new items."

"Doing what?" The defiant Aqua snapped out her arm to point an accusatory finger at the empty storefront. "I've never seen more than two people in here. You restock the most useless stuff and really? Testing them?! You'll probably kill yourself before you break what you bought!"

"Is...is that what it looks like?" Wiz sniffled as she tried to hold back her own tears. "I try so hard to do well. But you're not the first person to tell me this...oh, maybe I am failing in this business."

The busty woman slid down the wall to sit on the floor. There, she sighed while Aqua got onto her knees. The store owner whined, "Now you've made me feel bad about my situation. Why would you do that?"

"Well, you kind of did it to me." The goddess sighed when she saw her victim's mouth quiver - those full red lips shake up and down. "And I didn't say it to make you feel bad. Don't you think it's fair that if I stayed, I could also help you work out the kinks?"

Wiz's downward gaze told Aqua she was still not sure about her staying in the store. With a sigh, the goddess crawled forward. "And there's something else I can do to convince you."

"What is-mph?!"

The store owner's words were cut short by another set of lips. Aqua just gave the woman a kiss, a gentle tap. Without tongue play (the obvious sign of a virgin), the goddess pulled away. Her cheeks were as bright as the other's.

Wiz looked down while her face steamed. "I-I respect your preference, but I-I don't know if this is a good or bad thing."

"W-wait, it's not what you think?" Aqua stammered. Her eyes veered left and right. "O-or it is, because you lack confidence. Yeah, we need to get you out of your comfort zone so you can become a better saleswoman."

Wiz did not understand the point of such an exercise (nobody with common sense would). "Wh-what are we going to do?"

Aqua pecked the set of lips again (still acting like a virgin). Nervous, her pride did not allow her to escape the moment; her only option was to build up a momentum fueled by any bullshit she could think of. "W-we're g-going to e-e-explore. Just...let me take care of this."

The goddess tugged on Wiz's buttons and clasps. When the setup had proven to be too complicated, she ripped at the cloth around the chest to expose a pair of hooters patched with the flaps of a black bra. While she fiddled with the front clasp, Aqua whined, "Why are these so tight?"

"W-well, th-they're...heavy." Wiz's breathing grew louder from growing arousal and embarrassment. When her bra came undone, she sighed as her breasts - size Gs - bounced out of their bondage. "N-no, it's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? You should be proud of them!" Aqua couldn't pry her eyes from the gorgeous tits - pink melons, soft and delightful. "If you knew how to use these, you could probably even get Kazuma to buy all your shit!"

The goddess grabbed both nipples and gave them a twerk. Wiz groaned, twist her body in response to the pinches. When she tried to push forward, Aqua humped back to force the shop owner against the wall, then continue feeling the soft mounds of flesh.

Aqua lowered her head with mouth open. When her tongue reached a breast, she licked it. After Wiz gave a shriek, the goddess suckled and nibbled on it to create different reactions from her sex partner. She stopped after a punch to her noggin forced her off of the breast.

"Ow, what the hell?!"

"I-I'm sorry." Wiz looked down at her wet breast. The skin there sizzled and emitted purple dust. "Re-remember how your holy affinity is bad for me, a lich? .I guess this means I'm not fated to make love with someone from a holy denomination."

Aqua heard it, a small hint of disappointment in Wiz's tone. Convinced the shop owner was onboard with foreplay, she stood up and walked over to a shelf. There, she nabbed a small object to place it over her ring finger.

"Wh-what are you doing? My items are not for free."

"Well, you'll have to make an exception for this one." Aqua raised the object into the light to show a purple ring. At its center was a jewel shaped like a luscious flower. "I thought I recognized this. It's a Purgatory Ring, have you ever heard of this?"

When Wiz shook her head, Aqua got on all four limbs. She hovered over the half-naked shop owner and whispered, "It switches the user's element." The goddess kissed the woman again, longer and sloppier with a little tongue (she doesn't know how to give a French Kiss).

After Aqua pulled away, she saw her partner's red cheeks. With a smile, she slid her tongue from the chin down the neck, to the collarbone. She lowered her mouth until it wrapped around the aerola of a breast. The goddess sucked and kissed it to make her lover moan with pleasure.

"So let's keep going." While she slobbered over one nipple, she used her free hand to fiddle with the second breast. Wiz breathed louder, squirmed harder from the relentless pleasuring.

"Why aren't you cumming?" Aqua released the breasts - one red and the other covered in drool. "Isn't this enough?"

"N-not really." Wiz looked away, ashamed of the behavior she's shown in the past seconds. "H-have you never pleasured a woman before?"

While the intent was innocent, Aqua heard the question as a challenge. Her response was grabbing the nipples, then yanking them until they stretched out like putty. Wiz shrieked from the pain while the goddess shouted, "Shut up! I'm trying to make this good for you so I could stay here!"

"Th-then stop. You can stay." The shop owner frowned. "You don't have to do something so drastic to earn the right to sleep here."

"Bu-but I kind of want to." Aqua released her hold and lowered her head, depressed. "I just...want to feel like I'm doing something right enough for you to...care about me."

The goddess wiped her eyes again. She whimpered, "And then, and then I realized I want to do something that'll make us both feel good. But if what I did wasn't enough, if you want me out of here, then fine!"

When Aqua was halfway up, Wiz grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back down. The shop owner gazed into watery blue eyes. "So all you wanted was to feel loved?"

"Yes!" the goddess bawled. "I want to stop giving people a reason to hate me! I want to feel like someone gives a damn about little me for once!" Before she could cry further, Aqua felt Wiz's lips connect with hers for a kiss. Surprised at first, she then let the moment go on, allow her bustier lover to wrap her tongue around hers (virgin experiencing her first French kiss).

After sucking, Wiz kissed Aqua's tears. She also used nimble fingers to take off the goddess's upper clothing until a blue bra came into view. "If you want this, then let me show you before you lead the way again, okay?"

Aqua's nod encouraged the other to take off her blue bra, free her own breasts. Despite their smaller size, they were still a good size D and shapely like supple water balloons - sacs softer than her head full of hot air.

"Just feel it, don't be scared." The gentle Wiz kissed the goddess while her hand massaged a breast. Her other set of fingers slid down the stomach until they reached the lower erogenous zone covered in a patch of blue hair. While Aqua shivered from the sensation, she calmed herself enough to let two digits rub the pink flesh around her outer opening.

"A-are you about to put it in?"

"Of course, but at your pace." Wiz inserted one finger inside the pussy. Aqua gasped as she felt her insides stretch around. When she felt another digit enter, she squealed and hung onto her lover for dear life. The goddess cried, "I feel something...fuck, it's like pee, but it's not. Can I let it out?"

When the bustier woman nodded, Aqua whimpered louder in tandem with the two-fingered massage, until she reached the peak of release.

"It's coming out!"

Aqua raised her hips before her juices oozed out. Wiz continued to pump her digits into the wet vagina, then push them further in and hold it - wrap them in a tunnel of soft flesh and muscle. After the goddess calmed down with loud pants, the shop owner pulled out her hand. She raised it to see the limb glisten with slime.

"D-did that come from me?"

"Yes, it did." Wiz gingerly kissed the exhausted Aqua. "And you reacted nicely for your first time."

"Sh-shut up." The embarrassed goddess crossed her arms (classic tsundere). "It's not really a first, but I'm...just doing the stuff I saw in comics." (She was never going to admit this to Kazuma).

Wiz licked the hand covered in her lover's essence. "So you're acting on what you've seen in images, but you've never had sex with someone else?"

"Like I said, shut up!" Aqua pushed Wiz away and bounced up. She roughly guided her lover to the ground with determined eyes. "This time, you're going to feel good. If you want to scream my name along the way, make sure to call me Mistress Aqua!"

In reality, the goddess didn't know how the hell she was going to progress despite Wiz's demonstration. With one idea, she tore the skirt wide open. This cleared the way for her to see lacy black panties.

"Oh no, I only had one skirt." The shop owner shrieked after Aqua snatched her underwear clean off, reveal a bald vagina. "I only had one pair of that as well!"

"It's okay, you live here, right?" The goddess lowered her face near the fresh snatch that smelled of flowers. With one sniff, she then grabbed the thighs and gave the pussy a slow upward lick. When she did this two more times, she felt her busty lover slightly shake.

Aqua grinned and inserted a finger and eyed the clitoris, flesh shaped like a large bean. With a lick at the lump, the goddess curved her inside digit. When she expected some sort of reaction, she only felt Wiz shake a little.

"Is this still not enough? Do I need to play with your tits?"

"Actually...um, you might need to put in more than two fingers."

Aqua raised her head to see Wiz's face. "It actually feels a little wide in there. Did someone pork you with a huge dong?"

Wiz grew red from the brash comment. "No, it's...not really important to know."

The annoyed goddess puffed out her cheeks. "Oh come on, share! I cried in front of you, it's a huge thing for me!"

"Well...as long as you don't laugh." Wiz's breath hitched; Aqua did not stop licking and fingering the woman. "I once owned an enchanted wand. It was able to animate itself; come to life."

"Eww, magical items with minds of their own?" After the goddess resumed licking the clitoris, she noticed she was able to put in four fingers with ease. "So what's the problem there?"

"I later found out it was...not a wand. It was...a dildo."

Aqua blew raspberries; her shaking tongue against the clitoris made Wiz breath. The former woman wiped her lips, and then exclaimed, "What? A sex toy?!"

"Yes, it was. And...it came onto me one night while I was sleeping." The store owner couldn't make her eyes meet her lover's. "Since it was programmed to act like the actual penis, it plunged into me with...all ten inches of its length.'

All activity stopped. Aqua froze to imagine a live plastic rod go in and out of her lover's pussy (imagined a black one for some reason). By the time she put two and two together, she burst out laughing like a lunatic.

"All ten?! That sounds like it hurts; how the hell did you let something fuck you like that?!"

"I-i-it did hurt at first, but it later felt good." Wiz's voice shrunk as the blue-haired woman continued her joyous cries. "This isn't...it's not that funny."

"Yes it is. And it also gave me something to work on." Aqua's eyes held a glint only perverts wielded - like Kazuma - before they did something heinous. With one hand flexing fingers, she asked, "Do you think that dildo is as wide as my arm?"

The naive Wiz glanced at her lover's inactive, second arm. "It looks like it. Why? I don't have it any...ah, ahh! Ahh, that's too big!"

Aqua smirked while she shoved her fist into the vagina. When Wiz pushed her head, the goddess struggled to force her entire hand inside the fleshy mound. She did not stop until her wrist stop short before the entrance.

"No, take it out!" Wiz's voice strained after she felt the intruding hand pull back and forth. "Please, take it out. I barely accepted the dildo; your hand is too wide!"

"Nonsense, I bet you'll like this in a moment." Aqua pulled her arm out before she punched it back in to make it go deeper. "And that story explains so much; you just gotta have a good substitute for this stretched hole."

In tears, Wiz screamed, her loudest yet. Without taking out her arm, Aqua moved forward to make out with her lover, muffle the screams with her mouth. She also felt her arm sink deeper with each pump; her arm fucked Wiz like it was a penis itself. Soon, the receiver of this fisting elicited erotic pants.

"A-aqua."

"Wiz." The goddess kissed her lover's breast. When she felt the vagina's muscles squeeze around her arm, she stopped. "Are you cumming?"

Aqua tried to pull out of the tight grip. When the arm came out with a pop, hot liquid blasted out of the opening and hit the back of the wooden counter.

"Holy shit, did it feel that good?"

When no answer was given, the goddess looked down to see Wiz slowly groan while her naked form slid across the ground. She looked like a woman sexually ravaged; this thought tempted Aqua to bully her.

With a sweet voice, the goddess asked, "Wiz, can we do more?" As she walked towards the store's entrance, she heard, "I-I don't know. This has taken a lot out of me."

"But you finally came. That's the satisfied look I wanted to see from you." Aqua picked up a familiar umbrella from the wall next to the door and brought it back over to her drained lover. "Now let's see if I can make it again."

"A-aqua, that's the Black Buoyant Canopy." Wiz propped herself into a sitting position with shaky arms. "D-don't use it on me, please!"

With an evil grin, the goddess snapped the BBC out to open its cover, the canopy with a yellow face drawn on its surface. "Oh, don't be like that. After all, you're my **Baby Momma**."

The water-absorbing item opened its mouth to spit out white goo. The sticky substance splattered all over the screaming Wiz, who tried to wipe it off of her face and breasts. She soon fell on her back; the paralysis settled quickly, without mercy.

"That's a nice pose." Aqua chucked the umbrella to the side before she snatched two bottles full of green ooze from one shelf. Placing one on the ground next to the counter, she popped off the top of the second item to drink it with a satisfied sigh. Her eyes never left Wiz, who twitched while the white liquid on the body trailed down all of her curves - breasts and thighs included.

"I may not have a lot of experience with another woman, but I know a little lube always helps."

The goddess placed her body on top of her lover's. She moaned as her breasts slid against larger ones. She slid her hands up from the thighs - past the hips - until they cupped the bottom of the tits and rubbed them. Due to her condition, Wiz was only able to shake her head from the intense simulation. Aqua knew each move she made with her slippery body created a slick noise.

When Aqua saw her busty partner hold back a muffled cry, she picked up the other bottle and poured it into her mouth. After her cheeks expanded, she moved up and connected her lips with Wiz's oily pair. In this kiss, she spilled out the green liquid for her lover to drink while her tongue flicked and coiled around the other one.

When Aqua pulled away, Wiz gulped down the given drink. Seconds after, she recovered enough to ask, "That was a cure?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep you there like a mummy." The goddess rubbed her body against Wiz's slippery one to keep the good sensation going. "Besides, you have to show me what you look like when I do this."

The sadistic Aqua raised an open hand. As the fingers curved into a fist, the entire limb became enshrouded in energy of warm colors. With divine power in her grasp, she pulled it back, positioned it like an uppercut.

"A-a-aqua, no!" Wiz rolled over onto her stomach and crawled away. "Please, I don't know if that will be good for me!"

"Why not? You're a masochist, aren't you?"

"Why does that even ma-."

Aqua went forward. With " **God's Blow!** " she slammed her powered punch inside the pink opening. Like butter, her arm glided inside until she stopped near the elbow. At this point, Wiz's body convulsed while she clawed the ground with a strained cry.

"It...it hurts. It hurts." The busty woman collapsed on top of her breasts. With shrunken pupils, the drooling Wiz gasped. "Gh, gah-gah. Aqua."

"Mistress Aqua." The wicked goddess struggled to twist her arm enclosed by a wall of tightening muscles. She fidgeted in the fleshy tunnel until her knuckles made contact with something that caused Wiz's body to convulse. "There it is, found your G-spot."

Aqua wiggled her arm side-to-side, like an electronic vibrator. This allowed her to rotate her fist around the ecstatic area, causing the powerless Wiz to scream and wiggle. Despite pleas, the goddess kept going until she felt the inner muscles clamp around her limb and ooze out juices.

"O-oh my god!"

"It's not god." The goddess kissed her lover's back as she pumped her arm in the pussy for Wiz's second orgasm. "It's mistress. Call me mistress."

"A-aqua?"

The blue-haired dominatrix sighed before she pulled out her hand slick from Wiz's sticky essence. After a pause, she gathered bright energy around her fist.

" **God's Blow**!"

The powerful punch entered the opening with great force. Wiz screamed while her nails dug into the ground. Fist-fucked doggy-style, she arched her back.

" **God's Blow!** "

The shop owner squealed and covered her face. The relentless assault forced her to experience a high degree of pain and pleasure.

" **God's Blow, God's Blow, Nature's Beauty, God's Blow**!"

Aqua's combo transformed her pumping arm into a piston, a long tool that smacked and squished Wiz's g-spot without rest. The victim experienced numerous, nail-biting, toe-curling orgasms. **Nature's Beauty** came out of Aqua's head like a stream of purified pee that drenched Wiz in the face.

Amidst the erotic cries and flung droplets of liquid - pee and cum, the two slowed down. Exhausted, Aqua collapsed on top of her lover's ass cheeks while her arm was still inside the wet fleshy tunnel. "Th-that was good, right?"

"It still hurts." Wiz glanced over her shoulder to see the goddess nuzzle against the large ass. "But...it did feel good. I think...yes, only because I'm fine doing this with you."

The confession touched Aqua. She pulled her arm out enough to make sure her finger had room to rub the g-spot. This time, Wiz cooed from the pleasure added with tongue flicking against her clitoris.

"I-it's coming."

"Then let it come." The goddess pressed her tongue and fingers into the erogenous zones. She hung on while Wiz gasped and came for one last time. When the movement stopped, Aqua pulled out to see her arm was completely drenched and covered in a raw smell.

"Well, that was fun." Aqua rolled the shop owner onto her back to see a face painted with different shades of red, all caused by her fistful of lovemaking. "Betcha didn't expect me to be good."

Wiz rubbed the sore spots on her breasts. "That is true. You were rough, but I never expected to feel so much from that sort of play."

Aqua leaned down to hover her head near the large bosom. "And we can do it again. The night is still young and...I want to spend more of it with you."

The store owner smiled before she raised her shaking arms. "M-me too. No matter what comes tomorrow, let's make the most of it."

The goddess lowered into the embrace. As she nuzzled against the large hooters, she felt Wiz's hands clasp on her cheeks with an eerie purple glow. Before she could ask, her skin felt dry. All of the sexual energy she felt from before flooded out of her body.

"Wh-what is happening?!"

" **Drain Touch**." With a deadpan stare, Wiz watched Aqua's struggle soften and her features erode. While she maintained her beauty, the goddess lost most of her strength and color. The other; however, was the complete opposite - fully rested with color on her peach skin.

"Ah, that is better." The store owner gently pushed Aqua off of her body. She stood up and walked towards the discarded BBC.

The weakened goddess propped herself onto her arms. Her eyes bulged when she saw Wiz stand before her naked; her voluptuous figure was one most of her gender would envy.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Preparing." Wiz aimed the umbrella's face at her lover. "Because now, you're my **Baby Momma**."

The canopy spat pasty goo onto Aqua. She whined as her body slumped down, drenched and on top of a sticky puddle. "Gross, why are you doing this? I thought it was okay for me to be a little rough."

"That was not a little, Aqua." The stern brunette tossed away the umbrella before she knelt beside her paralyzed partner. "And while it may have been exciting, your handling was painful and immature."

Wiz jammed two fingers into Aqua's pussy. Despite her condition, the blue-haired receiver managed to wiggle her hips filled with jolts caused by skillful fingering. She yelped once before her insides squeezed out fresh vagina juice.

"So I want to take point this time." The shop owner licked her wet digits like they were popsicles. While this aroused Aqua, the goddess did not like how her partner's eyes had a dark purple glow.

"What do you mean take point?"

On all fours, Wiz placed herself above the slimy Aqua. With glowing eyes, she leaned down to kiss the goddess. She never pulled away, continued to force her tongue and lips upon the other. This strong simulation alone forced Aqua to squeak and cum.

"I was holding back because you were so eager to lead the way." The shop owner undid her lover's hair accessories until long, blue hair fell free all over the floor like water. "But now, I want us to experience something real."

Aqua's heart pounded as she felt Wiz tear off the rest of her skirt so she too was naked, from butt to her small ankles. Further titillated by thoughts of the upcoming lovemaking, the goddess became fearful of her lover, who had open palms spout violet flames.

"Wh-wh-what skill is that?!"

"Something I have not used for a long time." A sinister shadow covered Wiz's forehead. "In fact, it is thanks to your Purgatory Ring why I can use the best of my abilities. I can now show you satisfaction unlike any you have felt before."

Aqua could not stop the quiver in her lips as she saw the shop owner approach her. When her movements were limited to that of a worm, she pleaded, "I don't think my body can take it. Please, let's just continue like normal people."

"I am a lich. And you are the one who decided to violate me with something larger, stronger than that dildo I destroyed with these hands."

The ominous tone caused Aqua to flip out, scream, "Mistress Wiz!" for her fucking life. This did nothing because after a minute, her mind and vision became white. Bombarded by sensual jolts, the goddess hardly remembered what Wiz did. The only evidence was the dreams that came after she found rest hours later, in the arms and chest of her lover.

* * *

"Aqua? Are you alright?"

The goddess-in-question flattened herself against the corner of the storeroom. Back in clothes - mostly tattered - she remained in her fetal position.

"Did last night bother you that much?"

"Yes, it did!" In tears, Aqua glared at Wiz, who wore a robe similar to her old one. The only difference was its saffron color. The goddess hardly cared about this detail as she complained, "You used those dirty powers to violate me. You must have learned it from the Demon King; makes sense because you're too good at sex!"

Wiz laughed. "None of those have been granted by him. They were acquired under special circumstances, some coming from my Class as a lich." She sat beside the goddess with a smile. "But we managed to occupy ourselves until morning. Look, it's a beautiful day, the rain is gone."

Aqua looked out one window to see sunlight. While this excited her, she also realized the site of last night's romp was clean, the entire floor. She felt guilty that her lover had woken up earlier to take care of it.

After she stretched out her arms, the goddess stood up. "Okay, let's get started."

Wiz followed. "Get started on what?"

"Helping you." Aqua motioned her hand at the shop's wares. "That was the deal. You let me stay, so it's fair for me to transform this place with my godly talents."

The shop owner blinked in disbelief. "Really? You were truly willing to help?"

"Of course! I always keep my promises." With this obvious lie, Aqua crossed her arms and looked away. Blushing, she added, "Besides, you made me feel good. It wouldn't be a decent thing to do if...I just left without giving proper compensation."

With a smile, Wiz took hold of Aqua's hands and pressed them against her breasts. "Aqua, we did it for each other. Our time together also helped me because...before you, nobody else has held me like that in a long time. You were the one who recognized the ring that allowed us to touch each other, so thank you for doing your part."

The goddess replayed last night's event. When she realized Wiz was right, she blushed brighter than a tomato. "Gah, let's not get sappy. We should get started before something, or someone, wastes our time."

"Or we could go back to bed." Wiz leaned until her lips were inches away from her lover's own pair. "Customers do not come until the afternoon. If you want, we can even close the store for the day, use all of that time for ourselves."

Aqua's mind drew a blank. Her senses returned after she felt thumbs rubbing against her knuckles. She stood there as Wiz gave her a quick kiss. These actions altogether recreated last night's fever, a lesbian craving the goddess did not mind fulfilling anytime, anywhere.

Before the moment could kindle into a fiery flame, the door slammed wide open. Pussyblocked, the women drew apart right as a young man came in with clothes drenched in water. Brown hair and green cape already identified him as a notable figure for the shop dwellers.

"Kazuma?!"

"Kazushit?!"

The new one raised his head. "Good morning Wiz. Hi...Aqua...were you here all night? Did you cause trouble for her?"

Aqua gritted her teeth, prepared to launch a tirade. She stopped after Wiz stood in the way and said, "Not at all. We've...bonded while she stayed to take a break from home."

"Oh, that's good." Kazuma jerked a thumb at the doorway. "Then we'll leave. Thanks for taking care of her. If she destroyed anything, just put it on her tab as usual."

"W-wait, I never said I was going back."

Aqua saw Wiz's concerned face. She also saw Kazuma turn to show an uncaring expression, a frustrating sight. "Did you forget about yesterday, dumbass? You said a lot of mean things that makes me want to exorcise your unforgivable soul!"

"So what? It's nothing different from before, is it?" The male (scumbag by Aqua's term) wiped his soaking hair before her sneered, "Or do you want money for more treats? Come on, make up your mind and come back."

"That's not the problem, you idiot! You blabbed a delightful summary about how I'm useless, trash, unlovable! Do you think that's something anyone should say to another?!"

Aqua's ire resonated throughout the room. Even Wiz flinched and backed away from the angered goddess. Only Kazuma appeared normal as he stood his ground.

"Was what I said that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then I'm sorry." Kazuma shrugged while his face softened. "Really, didn't expect anything I said to be so terrible."

At first dumbstruck, Aqua shook her head. "But you meant it, didn't you? You really think I'm more useless than that one-shot loli and masochist! And it's not comforting when you said you would leave me behind so you could do better elsewhere. It's like you're only keeping me around as a pet; it's humiliating."

Kazuma closed his eyes and raised his head. "Well Aqua, I didn't completely lie. You're not exactly someone I would consider a delight to be with every day."

As the goddess felt yesterday's pain, she stopped after her friend raised his hand.

"But...you are one of the best healers in town. And the thing is, I want you back. Plus...it's been stressful, especially without Darkness around. I needed an outlet, which turned out to be that conversation. So if I did cross the line, that's probably why it happened. If that's not enough to explain myself, then I don't know what it is that you want.

Kazuma didn't realize he already calmed Aqua down. She felt relaxed, relieved of the fears responsible for her reasoning to get away from home last night.

"So it wasn't anything serious?"

"No." Kazuma frowned. "If anything, it's routine. Seriously, if you hadn't overreacted, then we all could have had a good night's sleep."

Aqua noticed dark circles under her friend's eyes. She ignored the need to point it out and sighed, "Okay, then I'll meet you at the Guild later. I promised Wiz that I would help her for a while."

Kazuma glanced outside the window with a solemn look. "Maybe that's not the best place for the moment. Last night's rain filled some places up with water. There's enough where the containers break, then release these random floods all over town."

On cue, a river cascaded down the outside street. Aqua choked when she saw a familiar girl wearing a witch hat and red dress inside the body of water. "W-was that-."

"Megumin?!" Kazuma tackled the door to make his way outside. Aqua and Wiz followed to see the younger girl scream while trapped with the mighty flow of rainwater (it's one-day old, full of all kinds of gross shit).

"Oh no, Megumin!" Aqua yanked on her hair. "I don't think she can breathe in there! What are we going to do?!"

"Catch her!" Kazuma pointed towards one direction. "All of the floods have gone that way. Megumin's getting dragged down the long route, so we can cut across a shortcut and try to pull her out before she gets hurt. Worse, blamed for some kind of damage!"

With that, the male dashed off. Aqua watched her friend jump to action as he did many times, for better or worse. Several of those times, she found herself in awe of the man, especially when their issues have been settled. When a finger poked her shoulder, she turned to see Wiz.

"I can always use **Teleport** to reach the location faster."

"Naw, let that idiot run. I'm still pissed about yesterday." Aqua snickered as she imagined Kazuma drag himself across the town like a dog. She and the shop owner reentered the building.

"But if he's right, Megumin's involvement could entitle her to more debt that will trouble you and your party."

The goddess stopped, imagined how she may end up losing more possessions to debt collectors. She groaned and ruffled her hair out of frustration. "Fine, fine! But take only me over there. The least I can do is not get you involved."

Wiz smiled as her hands glowed. An orange magic sphere surrounded Aqua. "Thank you. And I'm glad things worked out between you and Kazuma. Maybe someday, you can be a bit more honest about your feelings for him."

The goddess became livid. "What? For that shut-in neet?! The only feeling I'll ever share is a complaint to the police if that bastard tries to come onto me!"

The brunette lich stopped while the sphere grew brighter, almost prepared to send its contents off to the desired location. "Then I'll leave that alone. Just remember, you're always welcome to come back anytime and carry out your promise."

Wiz stepped in to give Aqua a simple kiss on the lips. She backed away to see the goddess's embarrassed face. "If you need to feel loved again, I'll be here for you."

Seconds later, Aqua vanished with the magical sphere, whisked away through a transparent dimension. During her transition, the goddess wondered if the two would ever come together again. By the time she landed amongst a group of buildings, she visualized the Magic Item Shop.

Then she figured she could maybe go for another visit after she tied up some loose ends. With this goal in mind, Aqua hurried away towards Kazuma and Megumin's voices, restart the life she shared with her teammates.

* * *

A/N: Strangely, I think these two could find a lot of common ground (save for the fact that Aqua does show traits of a sadistic dominatrix). What do you think?

And there is an extra part I posted on Tumblr under the blog name I shared in beginning. If you want to see the true ending and another relatable element I've featured in this story, check it out.


End file.
